A very peachy Christmas: Redo
by Ohmyn0pi3
Summary: Momo Hinamori, doesn't cares for Christmas and treats it like any other holiday. But a certain Jack Frost proves her wrong. This Christmas wasn't like any other Christmas she had experienced in the past. Is this gonna be the worst Christmas? Or is this gonna turn out to be the best Christmas she ever had? HitsuHina
1. North Pole

A/N: I am back with a re-do of 'A very Peachy Christmas'. It will still have the same plot and storyline. Some parts may be a _bit _different. To be honest, I really didn't like how the original came out in the beginning.(I was so annoyed, the grammar, the punctuation, I couldn't take it. It was that serious lol) So thus, I made a re-do.

Well then. On with the story. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Bleach. Rightful owner is Tite Kubo

* * *

"Alright everyone! Dinner is ready to be served!"

The children ran towards the narrow long dinner table filled with different kinds of food. Chicken, salad, rice, etc.

"Hurry up Momo! Or there'll be no more seats left for you!"

A teenaged girl with brunette colored hair, and chocolate orbs, shoved through the flock of children. "I'm comming! Everyone is just in my damn wa- ahh!" Momo fell flat on the hard ground and rubbed her forehead. She slowly got up from the ground.

"Aww. There's no more seats left." Momo pouted, crossed her arms and turned around. "You're all selfish." She said.

"No we are not!" Everyone said in unison.

"You're lucky I managed to save a seat for you." Her friend Risa said.

Momo smiled. "As always! You're the greatest Risa!" She hugged her red-haired friend.

Risa smiled. "Of course I am." She praised herself.

"Ikidatsuimasu!" Everyone dug in the delicious food.

Risa spoke up. "Su Mumo, Whu re gunna u or Crismu." She said with her mouth filled with spaghetti.

Momo didn't understand a single word she was saying "Eat then speak." She said.

Risa gulped down her pasta."What are you going to do for Christmas?" Risa asked clearly this time.

Momo looked up and thought. She didn't actually know what she was going to do. To everyone, Christmas was a special holiday, and was meant for joy and happiness, for Momo, let's say she didn't really care for Christmas. In her opinion, Christmas was just like any holiday that would just come and go every year.

"Christmas caroling?" She questioned and Risa gave out a loud groan.

"No! You _always _go Christmas caroling! It's so boring! Deck the halls with boughs of shi- "

Momo placed her hand over Risa's mouth. "No cursing in front of the children!"

Risa pouted and turned her head sideways. Suddenly a light bulb began to light up above her head.

"Oh! I know a great Idea! Why don't we go to the Christmas parade?" Risa suggested.

Momo placed a finger on her chin. "Hmm not a bad idea."

Moments past, and the children got up from their seats, taking their dishes and washing them, they were slowly disappearing from the dinner table and the dining room was fully cleared out.

Momo looked on the garbage schedule and saw her name written on the schedule next to today's date. She sighed. "Look's like I have to take out the garbage today."

Risa who was behind her, grinned. "Well sucks to be you!." Risa turned her head to the nearest window which showed a scene of the harsh snow storm outside."Just look at the nice and calm, winter weather outside." She said sarcastically.

"Nice and calm my ass."

Risa turned on her heels and made her way up the wooden stairs. She turned around to see Momo gathering her black coat and boots. "I'll see you at the bedroom!" She waved and disappeared before Momo could reply.

Momo took the heavy garbage bag in her right hand and placed her left hand on the door knob. Once she opened the door, a heavy, strong, breeze flew over her.

"Holy shit!" She used her left arm to shield her face from the snow.

Momo managed to walk to the garbage can- which took a couple of minutes to get to because of the storm- and started to head towards the direction of the foster house, she then realized that everything looked like a fog with snow flying around. Not a single object in sight because of the snow storm.

Momo panicked."Where's the house! Where's the house! How the hell did I get lost so easily?!"

Then she heard a voice from behind. "Watch out!"

Once she turned around, Momo was out like a light.

* * *

"Doctor" Cried out a small voice. "She's waking up!"

"Really?" Unohana asked." Make sure she doesn't wakes up! I'll be right back!" She ran out of the room.

Momo's eyes slowly opened at the voices she heard. Her chocolate orbs scanned the medical room.

'_I don't recognize this place at all. Where am I?_'

Suddenly a women with silver short hair, showed up. "Are you feeling okay?" She says worriedly.

Momo look up at the women. "Yeah, my head is feeling a bit woozy but other than that, I'm feeling fine for now." She replied.

The woman gave out a relieved sigh. "That's good to hear." She smiles at Momo.

'_I don't think i'm in Usoku_'

"...How did I get here?" Momo asks

The woman froze. She knew, sooner or later, Momo was going to ask that question." U-um.. well, you got hit by a.. bike! A-and it looked like you needed medical attention and so we took you here, don't worry about your relatives, I already contacted them, they're on their way here" She explained.

Momo knew that the women was obvious lying. "Relatives. I don't have any , and I _defiantly_ know for a fact that I did **not **get hit by a bike." Momo grabbed the woman by here collar."Tell me. Why. Am. I . Here?" She repeats again slowly.

Momo hears the sound of bells and sways her head to the ringing sound that is comming outside from the window. Her eyes widened and she released the woman and slowly points at the direction of the window.

"A-a... A deer!" She screams out. "And it's flying! What the fuck is going on?!" She then realizes where she is. "Don't tell me."

Momo takes a closer look on the outside of the window. There are many reindeer's and sleighs, also many people dressed in colors of green, red and white. She looks at the outside with disbelief. "..No way"

'_Oh no_' The woman says in her mind. '_At this rate.._'

The silver-haired woman bit down her lower lip "Doctor!" Sh screamed out.

Unohana dashed into the room, just in time, with a needle in her hand. "Isane, keep her still!"

Isane nods and quickly restrains Momo.

Momo blinks."What, what's going on here?" And at the sight of the needle, she violently moves around, trying to get out of Isane's tight grip.

"Let me go now! I hate needles no matter what the case is! I'm not getting a shot! And the fact I don't even know what kind of shot I'm getting!"

Unohana nears her."You won't remember what has happened. No human can ever know."

Just as the needle nears her, Momo harshly bites Isane's hand. Isane's grip on Momo starts to weaken, giving Momo the opportunity to escape. Momo then quickly goes to the direction on the window.

She seeks another reindeer outside, flying near the medical's room's window. Momo hesitates.

'_I don't know where the hell I am or how I even got here. Heck, I don't even know what that crazy woman is planning to do to me with the sharp-ass needle! All I know for a fact is that I'm going to make it out alive!_' She opens the window, jumps out, and safely landed on the reindeer and quickly held onto the reins. She sighs as the reindeer starts slowing down, making it's way to the ground. Momo's brown boots make contacts with the snow. She observes everything and everyone around her.

"..Somebody, please tell me I'm at the mall or something. They probably have the employees dresses as elves and somehow managed to get deers in here. But.. then how were they able to fly?" She talks to herself. She notices that a woman is comming her way.

Momo panicked. '_Oh no! I need to find somewhere to hide! I can't be seen or noticed!_' She spots a sleigh and jumps in. The woman passes the sleigh without knowing that a human was here.

'_Whew. that a close one._' Momo gets out and notices that there is a huge building near her.

'_Was that the place where that woman was comming from? It looks like a factory_' She asks herself.

Momo heads to the factory. Two tall and wide wooden double-doors with a design of two large candy canes carved onto it, are in front of her.

"These doors sure are big." She silently place her hands on one of the the handle and pulls the door toward her. The doors are wide open, and also is Momo. She stands in the middle and everyone inside the large factory suddenly stops what they were doing and stares at her with eyes full of terror, worry, fear, anger, and hatred.

"It's a human!"

"Get the human! We must kill her on the spot now!" One man say's pointing a finger at Momo.

'_Kill!? Are these people crazy!_'

Everyone charges at her, with full speed. Momo quickly turns around and run.

"Why the hell are you people trying to kill me! First that woman and now a mob?! '_Damn it I shouldn't have opened that door!_'

"Everyone, halt right now." A deep voice says.

Momo slightly moves her head and seeks a large man with a black beard, his arms spread out wide, protecting her from the swarm of angry people.

"M-Master Hyosube." A voice says.

"What are you doing Master? That girl is a human! Humans are banned from our territory"

"Yes. She's a human." Hyosube replied. "But, this is no such way we should be treating a human. Especially one that is probably the first human to ever set foot here in the North Pole"

'_So. I'm not crazy. I'm actually in the North Pole huh?_'

Hyosube turned around and glared at Momo. "What is your name, girl?"

"My name is Momo Hinamori. I'm from Usoku"

"Usoku huh? Well my name Hyosube, I'm basically the master here at the North Pole. But others called me Santa Clause."

"Santa?" Momo repeats.

Hyosube nods. "And these are the elves that work here in the factory." He extends his arm in the direction of the crowd.

"So I'm not dreaming?" Momo says.

"Nope, this is reality." Hyosube laughs. Momo stares the man, and then smiles.

'"You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like, Momo."

Everyone shout's in disbelief. "What?!"

"Well, I have no objection in this, I thinks it's actually kinda cool to have a human stay here in the North Pole." A bubbly voice says.

"Rangiku, You idiot! That's because you brought her here in the first place!" A voice mocks her.

Momo stares at the ginger-haired woman. '_She brought me here? But why?_'

"You're so mean Renji!, What was I supposed to do huh? Just leave her on the cold ground right after I crashed into her?"

"Yeah."

Renji gained a snowball hit from Momo. He shook the snow off his bright-red hair and gave Momo an angry glare. "What the hell?" He growled

Momo ignores his comment and faced back to Rangiku. "So you was the one who attacked me?" She asked with a frown.

"Y-yeah! It was an accident! I didn't mean to! Well, my reindeer Haineko, was getting out of control and I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry. " Rangiku apologized.

Momo sighed. "It's okay since it was an accident."

Rangiku strolled over to Momo. "So, this means we're on good terms here right?"

Momo shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so."

The gingerette lifted her arms in the air "Everyone the hate between the humans and our people has ended! There is peace!" She picked up some snow from the ground and threw it up in the air as if it was confetti. "Hallelujah!"

Renji gave out a sigh. "You're an idiot as always, Rangiku."

"It hasn't ended yet, she's a human, we still don't know if we can trust her or not, besides, even if we do , how will we convince the humans to have trust and believe in us again?" A voice from the crowd asked.

"Rukia is probably right, how will we?" Renji asked

Hyosube frowned. "That is our main problem."

Momo was confused and looked up at Rangiku "What do they mean by us 'humans' believing in you guys?"

Hyosube looked up at the night sky. Snowflakes gently falling down and melting on the snowy ground "After this story you'll understand what we mean. Why humans won't believe in us again.

'_Again?_'

"It all started with Jack Frost also known as,... Toshiro Hitsugaya."

* * *

I think this story will be a complete success! (Dear Kami-Sama let it be) I'll be updating weekly, on Saturdays or Sundays. I finally finished my cover! Yay! Toshiro will come out in chapter 2 or probably chapter 3. Don't forget to review! And questions are also allowed! ^-^


	2. Burned

A/N: I've realized that nobody reviewed on this story but thank you for that one person who followed me ! If only I knew the username of that person who followed this story. I would've given you a fan art or something. So anyways, you'll realize how I've changed Hyosube's name to hist last name, Ichibei. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga, Bleach. Rightful owner is Tite Kubo.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I can recall, 16 years ago, he stole the Fireflake."

Momo blinked. "The Fireflake?"

The bearded man nodded."Yes. It is a snowflake but was created out of fire. The Fireflake is very powerful. You can burn almost anything with it."

Momo put the pieces together. "So, he burned..."

"The North Pole."

* * *

_16 years ago, Jack frost or Toshiro Hitsugaya, had stolen the fire flake._

•

The white-haired Shiro, walked around the factory, making sure everything in place and in order. he saw a gingerette sleeping with many sake bottles surrounding her on the floor.

"Rangiku wake up!" He shouted at her. She was awoken by the raging voice of Toshiro and got up.

"Huh?" She blinked and then smiled. "Oh hey, Good morning Hitsugaya~" She slurred.

Toshiro sighed. "It's afternoon." He looked at the bottles that were spreaded on the tile floor. "Clean this mess up, and you're off-limits from drinking sake in the factory."

"Aww why?" She whined.

"Because this happens." He pointed at the conveyor belt that was behind her, which was conveyed with unfinished children toys.

"I'll do them later~."

Toshiro growled knowing that she wouldn't do the task and stopped the machine.

"Rangiku."

"...Huh?" She looked at him with squinted eyes.

"You have an hour and a half to put together all parts of the toys. When I come back, you better be finished with this, or else you won't be able to ever to taste a single drop of sake in your life ever again." He threatened.

Her eyes widened and she immediately went straight to her previous task. Toshiro looked satisfied and walked toward the exit. Once he went outside, he was greeted by his two best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Renji Abarai, they both had along an angry Nanao.

Ichigo smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "What's up?"

"Haven't seen you in a long time pal!" Renji grinned.

"What did you two did now?"

Nanao answered Toshiro's question. "They both tried to sneak out of the factory while on duty."

"Oh really?" Toshiro turned his head to both the carrot and pineapple. "Idiots" He said.

"We're not idiots!" They both shouted in unison.

"Whatever." Toshiro continued to walk.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Ichigo whined.

"Mmm..." Toshiro looked up for a second and then turned back to Ichigo and Renji. "No."

"I thought we we're the best friends!" They whined.

"Oh shut up and start walking, unless you both want another extra hour added to your task." Nanao said.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

•

Toshiro continued his journey home, as he was walking an object had hit him right on the head and bounced off. He fell down to the ground with an 'ow' and raised his right hand to rub off the pain on his head. He looked at the object that hit him on the head and saw that it was a book. About the size of a dictionary. He picked it up.

_'It's heavy'_ He thought. He read the words that were entitled on the hard cover. It read_ 'History of the Fireflake'_. His eyes widened.

_'The Fireflake?'_ He thought in astonishment. He quickly got up and ran to his house, shutting the door behind him. He stared at the book being held in his hands._ 'History of the Fireflake'_ He read the title again.

_'The Fireflake.. it's powerful. Almost powerful as my Iceflake'_

That's right, Toshiro Hitsugaya, was known as Jack Frost, not just because of his white hair, but his power also.

_'This flake.. can wipe out an entire land, probably worse. And take the lives of many.'_ He stared at the book with intense. He bit his lower lip and placed his thumb and finger on the corner of the cover. He slowly opened the cover of the book.

_'Here's goes nothing.'_

•

_Christmas Eve._

It was break time. Everyone sat in the cafeteria, eating their lunches and talking happily with their friends.

"Guess what guys? Tomorrow is Christmas!" The bubbly Rangiku said to her friends.

Ikkaku gave Rangiku a goofy-looking smile "We know!" He mocked. Rangiku stuck her tounge at him.

"For Christmas, I want the latest chappy!" Rukia said with sparkles in her eyes.

'A chappy?' Hearing this, Ichigo got up. "I'm.. gonna go check on something." He lied.

Renji saw what he was trying to do, he also got up from his seat. "Me too."

They both stared at each other and you could she a shock forming between them. Ichigo gave him a scowl while Renji frowned. Ichigo dashed out of the cafeteria right away.

"Wait up you bastard!" Renji followed behind Ichigo.

"Hold up, I wanna go to!" Ikkaku yelled out.

Ichigo and Renji both turned to Ikkaku. "You stay out of this!"

Shuhei came in the cafeteria, and walked to where Rangiku and the others were sitting. "So, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, Ichigo and Renji are fighting over to get a chappy as a present for Rukia." She whispered to him.

"I can't believe they didn't think of this sooner." Shuhei shrugged.

"They're complete idiots, I'll tell you that." Yumichika commented.

Ikkaku began to chuckle. The strawberry and pineapple looked at their friend strangely.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

The bald man couldn't hold his laughter any longer and released it. He pointed above Ichigo and Renji's head. They both looked up.

"M-Mistletoe!" Ikkaku laughed.

Rangiku laughed along as well. "Kiss!" She chanted. Everyone in the cafeteria began to chant along with her. "Kiss! kiss! kiss!" They chanted.

"Are you serious?" Renji asked.

"It's tradition. If you two don't kiss, there will be punishment for both of you" Nanao replied.

"Well, thanks for telling us." Ichigo said sarcastically.

The chanting continued as Ichio and Renji stared at each other. Sweat began to form on their heads, as they both leaned in. "No!" They both shouted.

Then came in an angry Soifon, slamming the cafeteria doors open, squashing both Ichigo and Renji onto the wall with her womanly strength.

"Have any of you seen Hitsugaya? There is a meeting and he is needed there now." She said in an angered tone.

Orihime shook her head, as well as the others who replied with a 'no'.

Soifon turned to Rangiku. She flinched at Soifon's glare. "Have you seen Hitsugaya?"

"W-well, no." Rangiku hesitated. "But that's.. oddly strange. I didn't see him all day today. And I know he'll never late for a meeting."

"He's probably busy or something." Rukia said.

"How could he be busy at a time like this!" Soifon yelled at her.

Rukia backed away. "Hey, now don't go releasing all of your anger at me."

Soifon gave out an annoyed sigh. "Sorry." She walked out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell is wrong with that women?" Shuhei asked.

Ichigo recovered from Soifon's act on him and Renji. "I swear, when ever I see her she's always on her period or some shit."

Rangiku stood up and walked over to the doors."I'm gonna go look for Hitsugaya." She said worriedly and walked out as her friends stared at her with curiosity.

"I wonder what's going on." Orihime asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

Rangiku went outside and began the search for the white-haired boy. She walked over to an area that was mostly surrounded by trees. She stopped in her tracks.

"Isn't this.. where Hitsugaya's lives? Where's his house?" She asked herself. She was positively sure that this was the area where Hitsugaya resided. But there was nothing in sight in front of her.

_'Something is definitely wrong.'_ She thought. She turned and ran back.

Rangiku was now at the shopping center of the North Pole. Where most of the people of the North Pole would hang out. She saw a beautifully designed dress that caught her attention.

"It's gorgeous!" She awed at the dress. Then she shook her head sideways. "No, I need to focus and look for Hitsugaya!"

There was a loudspeaker located in the middle of the shopping center.

"Greetings everyone! This is Head master Yamamoto. As you all know, we will be having the nine hundred and eighty-fourth annual tree lighting ceremony at twelve o'clock, midnight, which will be Christmas! Please attend our ceremony to show your gratitude and spirit! That is all." The announcement was over and everyone began to go back to their previous doings.

_'I almost forgot! The ceremony!'_ Rangiku thought._ 'I know Hitsugaya will probably show up. He can't miss it!'_

•

_11:57_

The people of the North Pole were standing by the gigantic Christmas tree. Almost everyone came. Of course, no one would want to miss the ceremony. The chattered

"I can't wait for the lighting to begin!" Orihime squealed.

Renji sighed. "We have this every year, it's nothing to be that exited about anyways." He yawned. "I just want this ceremony to be over already so I can go to bed."

"Same here." Ikkaku said lazily.

Head-master Yamamoto slowly walked in front of the gigantic Christmas tree, along with Master Ichibei who brought his Santa sleigh with him.

"Everyone, Silence." Yamamoto commanded.

Everyone followed his order and did what they was told. Yamamoto coughed.

"Since everyone is quite early, I would like to give out a speech before the ceremony begins." He began. "Ever since the North Pole was found and Christmas as well, our ancestors have fought hard to please others and bring happiness and joy to this world. To children, to adults, to everyone. Now today, we continue this event that was passed down to us, to show respect and care. Now, let the nine hundred and eighty-fourth annual tree lighting ceremony begin!"

"I don't think there will be a ceremony."A deep-cold voice said.

Rangiku eyes widened."N-no way.." She turned around and saw Toshiro. He was dressed differently from the others. He had black jeans with a sky blue jacket and brown boots. In his hand he held a staff that was made out of steel and in his other hand was a flake. The Fireflake floating in his right hand."

Not only was Rangiku surprised but everyone else as well.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, what do you think you're doing?" Yamamoto said angrily.

"I'm going to destroy this ceremony, along with the North Pole, and this stupid holiday you all call Christmas" He said.

Ichibei came up."Why would you do such a thing?" He asked.

"I hate Christmas. I've always had. I hate the joy, the happiness even the stupid laughter. I want to destroy it all now, and you're wasting my time with your ridiculous questions." He oscillated his staff, creating a strong wind, blowing the crowd away.

Rangiku painfully landed on her back, groaning. She weakly got up on her right leg. "T-Toshiro. You don't know what you're d-doing. Stop. Please." She begged.

Toshiro turned his head and met with Rangiku's saddened eyes. He frowned. "No." He walked up to Ichibei and Yamamoto. "Get out of my way or you'll both die."

Ichibei got in position. "Sorry but no"

"What are you going to do with the tree?" Yamamoto questioned.

Toshiro smirked and instead of answering the old man's question, he attacked both of them with ice. They both deflected the attack as Toshiro placed his feet on the staff and the staff flew up toward the gigantic Christmas tree.

"Look, he's on the top of the tree!" Ichibei pointed.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, I demand that you get down here now!"

"Yeah! Fight us and stop being a coward!" Ichibei commented.

Toshiro looked down. "I'm not being a coward, I'm just simply doing my job, and if I fight both of you now, I'll be only wasting my time with your foolishness and my plan won't work."

Ichibei growled. "Who are you calling foolish?!"

"Ichibei do not let your emotions control you." Yamamoto said.

Toshiro flicked the tree top star from the Christmas tree which fell directly onto Ichibei's head.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Toshiro smirked once again. "Well, Every tree needs a new topper once in a while, right?" He placed the floating Fireflake on top of the tree and green tree began to turn light red with tints of orange like a flame. The color began from the tree top as it made its way to the tree stump. The red vibrant color soon began to color the white snow turning it into red. Soon the snow was melted and the ground was on fire, breaking pieces of the ground apart and creating glaciers which were also melting apart. Everyone began to back away and ran from the scene.

Toshiro smirked. "Adios." He flew away, far from the Pole on his flying staff.

"Everyone, get on your deers and get away from the North Pole!" Ichibei commanded.

"But where the hell are we supposed to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Anywhere! Just go! Before you'll get burned along with the North Pole!" Yamamoto answered.

On that tragic day. The North Pole was burned down. The workshops, the buildings, the houses, everything. Even the presents was burned along with Ichibei 's Santa sleigh before he could reach it. That year. There was no Christmas. Humans never believed in them since then because they failed to bring Christmas.

* * *

Momo widened her eyes at the devastating story. "I.. I can't believe he really did that." She said in a low voice.

Ichibei gave out a sigh. "Yeah."

"Well that's good."

At that point, Unohana and Isane came along.

"Master Ichibei, that girl next to you is a human, you must get away from her!" Isane said.

Ichibei laughed. "There's no need to kill this young lady, she has now made our acquaintance and means no harm."

Momo rapidly nodded her head. "He's right."

Unohana sighed. "Fine."

"But I still don't understand the fact why us you hate us humans? Why everyone suddenly went crazy when I came here?"

"Well, we actually thought you were trying to harm us, so my people here attacked back, I'm still sorry for the coincidence." He apologized.

"It's okay." Momo said."I forgave you already."

Ichibei grinned. "Okay with that being said, everyone go back to your recent doings."

Momo turned to the big man. "Hey.. Can I help you defeat that Jack Frost guy?"

Everyone's movements stopped. "What?"

She bit her lip. "I want to help you all!"

Everyone stared at the peach then began to laugh.

"A human helping us?" Ikkaku laughed. "No way!"

Momo got angry."I'm a human! So what? So far, I'm the only human who actually believes in you guys, and basically you're all rejecting my offer, a _humans_ offer to help you guys. Humans hate elves right? Now today, all humans do is just.. they just sing the boring old songs, same gifts, everything is the same. It's always been the same. They seem to have no spirit. " She paused.

_'This kinda reminds me of.. myself.' _She thought.

"A human like me, could help you guys and change the point of views in humans about the elves. But I see, that you all still have some anger in yourselves." Momo turned around. "Show me how I can back to Japan-"

"Wait!" Rukia said. "Will you really help us?" She asked.

"Yes. Even though I don't really _believe _in Christmas, I'm willing to help you and gain the human's faith in you guys."

Ichibei walked up to the peach. He smiled. "If you're really willing to help us, then you'll become an elf, just like us!"

Momo put on a bewildered face. "W-what? Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving or belated Thanksgiving ! Next update will probably be next week. Hopefully. I'm still writing on Ugly Momo so keep still until its update! Bye Bye~


End file.
